


Beautiful Thing

by halfaxa



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfaxa/pseuds/halfaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Howard moved out and Vince hasn't adjusted to life just as well as he'd like to imagine; adopting a series of unhealthy habits and choosing to ignore Howard. After confessing he loved Howard in a drunken state one night, Vince finds himself at Howard's new home a few months later, ready to settle where they stand with one and other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first boosh fic and my first m/m so this was a certainly a new experience :D   
> Wonder what five year old me who watched the boosh before bed with my cousins would make of my thoughts of Howard and Vince now...

It'd been twelve months since Howard had moved out. Naboo and Bollo were away for a number of weeks on 'Shaman Business' and not for the first time in the last year Vince found himself completely alone. At the time, when Howard announced he'd be moving away to focus on his writing Vince was in disbelief, so much so that he had ignored everything Howard had said about starting a new life to become an author. Leaving Dalston wasn't really gonna happen if you asked Vince, it was just Howard being Howard and fantasizing about a happen that wasn't gonna happen.

Then, when Howard cleared his bedroom and all his possessions from the living room and kitchen and packed them into the moving van it all seemed to strike Vince at once, about what was actually happening. Howard was leaving their home, Howard was leaving Vince. He was cross and confused and then sad but eventually after a few weeks Vince had adjusted to life being just that bit different. In many ways it was better, there was nobody to poke fun at what he was wearing and he didn't have to barricade himself in his bedroom every Wednesday night just to escape the racket Jazz Club caused. But at the same time, when Vince would wake up at lunchtime after a long night out where was Howard waiting with his favorite food to ease out the hangover? Working in the shop was different too, there was nobody for Vince to shine against, nobody to make him look good, he felt well and truly alone.

For the first two months the two spent almost as much time together as they did when they were living together, Vince would come over to Howard's new place almost every night and they would talk for hours, just catching up with each other and laughing into the early hours. But Howard lived almost forty minutes away and since Vince couldn't drive he didn't fancy the train or bus ride so much, he was quickly getting bored of seeing the sight of pubic transport.

It was January when Howard moved out and then it was April and the pair barely even saw each other once a week, something that eventually became normal. Being alone didn't bother Howard so much but things were very different for Vince, where Howard once belonged Vince filled with other things; new friends, new girlfriends, alcohol and other substances, new clothes and new fascinations. Without Vince realising it, without Howard bringing him down to earth once in a while Vince began to live in his head, and by his own rules. The effect was mentally and physically tolling but Vince didn't care, he was enjoying his new life without Howard, or at least he told himself.

Eventually it was December and the last time he could remember the two crossing paths was at Howard's celebration of his book being published but that was three months ago. Things had happened that night, things that might have been due to the copious amounts of alcohol pumping through Vince's system. Vince could vaguely remember telling Howard he loved him but he couldn't remember if Howard had said it back, he struggled to remember a lot of things, as if half of the year had been lived looking down a kaleidoscope. It had been for this reason that Vince had made an effort to ignore Howard. Up until tonight, even though it was the mid of December the weather was surprisingly mild and as Vince was heading home from Leroy's house that evening he decided to take a slightly different route, a detour via Howard's couldn't hurt he thought. He didn't get his usual bus, instead he took the one that conveniently dropped him just at the end of Howard's road. 

Vince strolled along the pavement trying to waste time, would Howard be alright with him dropping in like this? Of course he would, this was the man he had spent more time with than his parents. Even so Vince stomach knotted, when did it get like this? Eventually the little body was stood in front of Howard's place, it was the first floor of this Victorian terrace, it was a little scruffy but Howard assure him it was only temporary, until the the book money started coming in. In all honesty Vince always thought it would be him to 'make it', to move out first but somehow his life hadn't moved on at all, he was still a shop keeper and not a musician or artist like he always hoped, he wasn't even close.

Howard sat at his writers desk, his laptop screen lighting up the room as he gazed out of the window, feeling inspired by the way that the street lamps lit up the empty street, the way the light reflected off the wet leaves of the few plants out on his balcony. Things were going great for Howard Moon, the money from the book was starting to come in slowly but surely and the publishing company had already asked him to write a sequel to the soon to be best selling novel. His new apartment was small and to his taste, he felt comfortable but couldn't help but miss seeing the masses of Vince's belongings that were scattered around their old home. Howard had been meaning to contact Vince, it had been too long but he was anxious, the last time they met Vince had very vocally confessed his love for Howard. It killed him to hear the words, it killed him even more that he couldn't reciprocate them for Vince was drunk and maybe he didn't know what he was saying. Howard couldn't help but wonder about if he really did mean it, it would change everything. Howard worried about Vince, he hadn't seen him sober for at least six months, although he hated to admit it he could see his friend deteriorating and yet he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like Vince looked terrible, he just looked tired; something Howard had never seen before. Vince to him was the sunshine kid, the bright and happy fashion obsessed idiot he worked at the Zoo with. That was so long ago now, it was like Vince was a different person.

Outside the building Vince stood for a number of minutes deciding whether to go in or not, he was temped to walk away, find somewhere else to be, somewhere they had plenty of drinks and good music but he stopped himself before the idea became too appealing. Vince approached the front door, his heels digging into the gravel that covered the driveway making the short journey all that longer. He not so confidently knocked on the glass and waited.

"Vince?" Howard sounded surprised as he opened his door to find the familiar figure stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding more accusing than he intended.

"Do i really need an excuse to visit my best mate?" Vince replied and walked in, sitting onto the sofa whilst Howard returned to his desk chair.

"What brings you here tonight?" the larger man inquired. Howard felt particularly large next to Vince tonight, he was noticeably thinner than the last time Howard had seen him which worried him a little. Had he been dieting again? Or had he just forgotten to eat? From what Howard had heard from people Vince was the face of north west London nightlife, he couldn't help but feel like it was starting to get the better of him. Like last time, Vince looked tired, something which was beginning to show in this cut throat cheekbones.

"Just passing," Vince shrugged, "I can't even remember the last time we had a proper chat," he laughed, although Vince maybe slightly different nowadays, his personality was still there, "How's the book thing going?" The pair talked for a while and Howard began to realise that Vince hadn't really changed, he was still the same cheeky, flirtatious imp he always knew, Howard relaxed a bit. Their conversation continued into the early morning, their previous dynamic evident, just like old times.

It wasn't till one fifteen that either of them commented on the time but they remained how they were, Howard had earlier moved to the sofa too and now Vince was sat rested with his head on Howard's shoulder. Howard looked down at the little man, he gazed over his particularly pointy features, his long dark eye lashes and the black mass of hair that was partly entwined in his own. Vince liked it like this, for a good hour now he had been working out what exactly he had said to Howard that night and eventually confirmed to himself that it was along the lines of confessing his undying love. Now in the depth of the night he was dying to bring it up.

"Howard," Vince half whispered.

"What is it little man?" Howard said softly, detecting some sort of anticipation in Vince's voice, similar to the Vince he worked at the Zooniverse.

"About what i said that night, i was thinking back and i couldn't remember what you said in return," Shit, Howard thought. Had Vince really just dropped him in it just like that? 

"Why what did you say?" Howard being Howard wanted to be sure that they were thinking about exactly the same thing, he didn't want to mess things up or get the wrong idea.

Vince sighed a little before replying with; "You know when i told you i loved you and everything," almost inaudibly and looking straight ahead away from Howard, even though he could feel his heavy breaths against the top of his head anyway which was way more intimate than eye contact.

Howard took a deep breath, "I told you to tell me again when you're sober," He felt the other man's body twitch against his own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vince asked, his voice sounding colder.

"It means i haven't seen you sober in nearly a year," Howard could feel Vince tense up beside him, Howard's arm that was wrapped around Vince's slim and sharp shoulders was tense too.

"So?" 

"So, i worry about you," Howard went on, "You look like..." Howard paused to think of the right words that would cause the least amount of offence, "...like your nights out are taking priority over sleep, like skip meals to drop acid with your mates," Well that wasn't the best thing to say at all, that was one of the worst things he could possibly say. Vince jolted away to look at Howard, he looked hurt.

"What, are you saying you don't fancy me anymore?" Vince retorted, half sarcastically.

"No!" Howard exclaimed, "It's not that..." He couldn't find the words he wanted, he didn't know what words he wanted to come out. He was pretty sure that he was incapable of not fancying Vince, but how did he tell him that?

"What is it then? You're above me now or something?"

"No! Absolutely not," he shouted, "I'm just worried about you, okay? Because i care about you," he paused, "a lot more than you even realise," Vince went quiet. Silence fell, Howard was waiting for Vince to say something.

"Show me," he said quietly, his hair tipped down slightly so his eyes seemed even more entising and impossibly large than usual. Howard scanned the face in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"Show me how much you care," Vince's deepened voice and fuck me eyes were just about enough to make Howard melt into the sofa, unable to act on what Vince had just said. Howard had frozen like he had been asked to act so Vince completed his actions for him. The soft pink of Vince's lips were suddenly against Howard's, Vince kissed Howard until Howard could process what had happened and kiss him back. 

Howard quickly pulled away, shocked and rather confused about what was happening. He knew that it felt right but was it really? He didn't know if this was the best thing for them right now. Vince's hand was resting on Howard's shoulder pulling him in close and Howard worked his hand upto the side of Vince's face, feeling the stubble that caressed his sharp jawline. Howard felt the warmth of Vince's mouth which once again was upon his own, his tounge reaching beyond Howard's lips and his small frame press close against his.

Howard moved his hands down Vince's body ever so slowly so he could touch as much of the man as possible till they were rested on his waste pulling him even closer. Vince barely even broke the kiss as he maneuvered his body to straddle Howard's lap. So many thoughts were rushing through both of their minds but not questioning what was happening, it was clear to Vince what was right and before he knew it Howard was too, convinced it was what was right for their mind and body.

Vince rocked his hips so his crotch grinded against Howard's growing bulge.

"Is this really the right time? Vince, i haven't seen you in so long," Howard stammered.

"Of course it is you idiot," Vince countered, "We're just catching up now," Vince dived back into the kiss, using his teeth to nibble Howard's skin making him moan. Vince continued on his mission to show Howard how much he wanted him, sliding his hand under the waist of cords feeling his hardening length.

"Let's take this some place else," Howard suggested through the kisses, Vince hummed against his lips in response. Howard, scooping Vince up into his arm carried him to the bed where he threw the body down. Underneath Howard Vince pulled at Howard's shirt, dragging the garment over his head messing up his fine brown curls that had grown particularly unruly these past few months, although he wouldn't admit it his hair was of Vince's favourite things about Howard, next to his moustache which Vince could feel tickling against his nose and upper lip.

Howard pinned Vince down beneath him removing his shirt and discarding it across the room, Howard taking as much time looking over his bestfriend's bare skin as Vince was, Howard loved the way Vince's hair looked when it was messed up, the juxtaposition of his dark mane against his pale skin, he loved his entire petite frame. The Northener moved his kisses from Vince's face down his neck working at one spot for a minute, bound to leave a bruise in the morning. Vince moaned out, clutching at Howard's shoulders, pulling him down till he could feel Howard's weight on top of him. Howard continued down Vince's front, kissing, nibbling at the soft skin that was scattered with dark hairs focusing in on his happy trail leading down into his underwear. 

Vince skillfully unbuckled Howard's belt in seconds, his slacks significantly easier to remove than his own skinny jeans, but nevertheless Howard peeled them off achingly slow taking a moment to pause and admire his new lover. Although it hadn't left Howard than as he kissed Vince's body he was made aware of the way his rips stuck out and his hip bones protruded more than what's normal, Vince was nothing but beautiful to him.

Knowing Howard's inexperience, especially with men, Vince took control, pushing Howard off him so it was him on top. He held Howard down and kissed down his bare chest until he reached the hem of Howard's underwear, and with his teeth Vince pulled down unveiling Howard's manhood. Vince wasted no time, thrusting upon Howard and putting his tongue to good work. 

"Fuck, Vince," Howard moaned holding onto a scruff of Vince's hair, Vince wanted Howard to fuck his mouth. Vince continued playing with his lover, licking upwards along the shaft to the tip and swallowing the precum as it came, looking up here and there just to see Howard come undone from his own actions. "I'm close," Howard murmured, where Vince was gripping his thighs he could feel Howard tense up and watched his eyes shut until eventually following through into Vince's mouth, the smaller body swallowing what he could. 

There was a moment then when Vince sat back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his hair sticking in all directions and his eyes piercing into Howard's skull that Howard realised he had never seen Vince look to beautiful. In all the time the pair had known each other this was the epitome. The image of Vince accompanied with the feeling that finally he was his made Howard even more eager to return the favour. 

And Howard did what Vince had done to him, following Vince's lead and feeling proud when he was able to pleasure his best friend to orgasm also. Howard fell back onto the bed lying next to the lightly panting Vince, Howard looked up at the ceiling taking in what had just happened whilst Vince took in Howard's magnificent profile. Vince loved to look at Howard like this, it was one of the only times he didn't have his defence up and was allowing another human to see who he really was, Vince couldn't have been more in awe at it. All through the zoo he had looked upto Howard, pushing him, annoying him to test how much Howard really cared about him, even when it was just platonic, he had never admired somebody so strongly.

"Howard," Vince whispered, trying to break the silence.

"What is it little man?" Howard sighed softly.

"You know when we first met...," Vince continued slowly, "Did you ever think we'd be like this?" 

Howard laughed a little, "Not exactly, but i always knew we'd be something great,"

"Me too," Vince smiled, feeling pleased with this answer.

"Come here," said Howard as he turned onto his side opening his arms for Vince to slide back into, Vince pressed himself closer to Howard than he thought possible, feeling his hot breath on his neck which Howard then proceeded to plant small kisses on as he clutched his arms around Vince's tiny waist. 

"I'm gonna be so much better with you Howard," Vince suspired, and Howard hummed in response. The pair of bodies laid together in Howard's bed, drifting in and out of sleep until the morning light was peeping through the parted curtains. Howard was awake but Vince was deep in sleep, the orange glow reflecting off his pointy but delicate features, he knew that anticipations or fears he had didn't matter any more, he loved Vince and that was all that mattered to him right now.


End file.
